Faster, Princess! Kill! Kill!
Faster, Princess! Kill! Kill! is the fifth episode in the Disenchantment series. It premiered on August 17, 2018. Synopsis Banished from the castle by Zog, Bean tries to work but has trouble keeping a job while meeting with Gwen who is cursed. Elfo encounters a bizarre pair of siblings living in a candy house. Plot Following the previous episode, Zog has banished Bean from Dreamland for partying and sentences her to be a nun. But her lack of being a nun angers the leader of the nuns. While failing job after job, she meets with a witch named Gwen who is cursed by a spell to cackle at everything. While meeting with Stan the Executioner, her job is to execute Gwen the next day, but she still remains a coward and doesn't have the urge to kill her and walks off far away while Stan teases her in public; much to King Zog being feeling pity for her. While Bean laments on how she sucked at everything, She noticed that Elfo is gone. While Elfo ran away, he noticed a gingerbread house with a cannibal Hansel and Gretel. They gave him a meal, then they try to cook him alive. Bean and Luci run into the house, Hansel and Gretel gave them some delicious meat but when Bean looks at their cookbook and sees a foot n the meat she freaks out believing that they cooked Elfo, but he is still in the over. Bean struggles with the to while Luci frees Elfo, then a blow-pop explodes and puts the house on fire while Bean chases the two mentally ill siblings In the basement she sees many headless heads and food made from the skin and fingers of people explaining that they're cannibals. Luci tells Bean to kill Hansel, Bean still doesn't have the urge to, until she accidentally axes Gretel in the head behind her, finally taking this to her advantage, Bean axes Hansel. Their deaths cause the curse on Gwen to be instantly broken. Luci congratulates Bean for finally killing someone intentionally. Cast *Abbi Jacobson as Bean *Eric André as Luci / Pendergrast / Father in Crowd *Nat Faxon as Elfo *John DiMaggio as King Zøg *Tress MacNeille as Mother Superior / Witch / Student / Gretel *Noel Fielding as Stan the Executioner *David Herman as The Herald / Hansel *Maurice LaMarche as Odval *Lucy Montgomery as Bunty / Orphan *Billy West as Me-Flavored Water Salesman / Tortoise / Squirrel *Jeny Batten as Bathing Beauty *Rich Fulcher as Son in Crowd *Baraka May as Nun *Laura Dickinson as Nun (voice) (uncredited) Deaths *Hansel and Gretel Call Backs * Worthless buck-toothed degenerate - Luci says he can't believe Zog called Bean this (which he didn't); Zog calls her this at the end. * The horse which ate Bunty's wall is chopped up and removed between scenes. (Thanks to a man with a saw). * Stan the Executioner whistles the elf theme on a couple of occassions. Running Gags *'Ear Explosions' - they go off at the wrong time, each time *'Yelling Zog' *'Luci Rides Again' - Luci rides on the back of Bean this time. *'Deconstructing Religion' *'Killer Bean' - Bean doesn't want to kill intentionally, even though she has killed before Cultural References *[[Wikipedia:Faster,_Pussycat!_Kill!_Kill!|''Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!]] '(1965): the title is a reference to this film. *[[Wikipedia:Star_Wars_(film)|Star Wars]] '''(1977): American epic space opera film written and directed by George Lucas. Stan tells Bean to use the force, before stating that he means Centripetal force. *[[Wikipedia:Hansel_and_Gretel|''Hansel and Gretel]] '(1812): a well-known fairy tale of German origin, recorded by the Brothers Grimm. Trivia *'''Title Explained: The title is a reference to the 1965 American exploitation film Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kil!! *The motif played after the failed execution is in the mode of C minor (harmonic). *The deconstruction of religion at the beginning is reminiscent of Monty Python and The Holy Grail (and Meaning of Life). ''Especially the nun's prayer.'' *The head of a previous jester can be seen in the background of the execution scene. Quotes ---- ---- ---- Gallery Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1, Part 1